Conventionally, a toilet for animals such as dogs and cats kept as pets is provided with a box-like toilet sand container with an open upper part and animal toilet sand contained in the toilet sand container. In addition, a technique of using particulates mainly composed of bentonite, which swells and becomes adhesive upon absorbing liquid, as animal toilet sand has also been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
By using particulates mainly composed of bentonite as animal toilet sand, the particulates, which have absorbed excreted urine, swell and stick together to form an aggregate. As a result, an owner of a pet can easily remove dirty particulates contaminated with urine by removing the aggregate of the particulates, and can maintain the animal toilet sand in a preferred sanitary state.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H1-312945